Kyokko Nōrishin
Kyokko Nōrishin (脳裏芯 極光 , Auroral Mind Core) is the Prince of the noble Nōrishin clan. A Kidō expert and a member of the Central 46. Appearance Kyokko has long silver white hair that is tied usually in to a bunned high tail with a hairpin, charateristic for his family. Also much like his relatives he has bronze skin, golden eyes, and the trademark sharp cheekbones and sligtly pontiy ears. His casual attire consists of a levender toned dark grey unadorned but stylishly manufactured kimono with a withe sash completed with a white kamishimo with the Nōrishin clan's kamon emblazoned. His footwear is usually a pair of geta. He wears a thin golden circlet with a crystal pendant on his forehead which continues around his head and finally reaches in to a large sun ray shaped hairpin. It is set on to the front of he bun of the hight tail, giving the sense of a coronet which is fitting with his social status in Seireitei. When he attends the Central 46 convocation, especially when taking part on a session, he wears - like any wise men and judjes there - black kimono and whithe haori with his face covered by a numbered plaque just standing before it to conceal his identity. Personality As the son and firstborn heir of the head of a great noble house, Kyokko places himself to rather high moral and professional standards. Much like his sister, he takes delight in reading books and studying scrolls. He is very fascinated with Demon Magic, and he often practices Kidō. He seems to prefer to stay at the family compound if not quarteded in the Seijōtōkyorin (清浄塔居林, Tranquil Forest of Residential Towers; Pure Pagoda Forest). He is an even tempered and level headed person, often seemingly emotionless, coupled with a mature and serious demeanour. He has a strong sense of morality but he is often found puzzling by fellow Central 46 wise men and judges for having a quaint approach to justice, as his sentiments show a somewhat fatalistic but other times unpredictable assessment of a given individual situation at court that seems to be chiefly based on intutition or borne by serendipity. He has a soft spoken tone and urbane style, but only fools would take lightly what he says, wherever he opts not to remain silent. He possesses an inclination to place good sense over motoric regulations. Kyokko however stives to uphold order in the greater sense. He demands orderly performance and rarely accepts mistakes. If he makes one, he is ready to suffer its consequences. He has a very bright mind and often speaks of the "light of certitude" that may guide one's efforts. Although pretty self-confident, he is also modest, and dislikes to abuse his noble or central authority status, also his financial one, and in return dislikes those ho do just that. he says its immoral and do not show sensible example to anyone, and as that such behavior is despisable and detestable. He avoids conflicts and tries his best not enter one directly. Just the same he avoids combat, let alone battle as per his natural proliquity for pacifism. Instead of fighting himself, he either summons gurads to his side, or uses magic to shield himself and if there are others to protect, them as well. If facing threat alone, he usually uses his special ability to turn in to rays of light and thin air if he wants no display to it. However when there's no way to bring forth a diplomatic resolution to a confrontation and he must resort to combat, he performs as a proficient Kido-user. Kyokko believes that the light that shines through one's soul is capable to shape world around one. He is cetain that his current favorable existence is a reward for efforts he supposedly made in previous states of existence, perhaps through more cycles as a living mortal and a soul. In his free time Kyokko often travels, often in disguse, in to the outer percincts of Rukongai to see if poor conditions are really turning better. If he doesn't see it like that, he insists making some difference in a following random problem he encounters. He has brilliant ability to solve puzzles and see things interconnected in a transaction and cusality. Others sometimes find this behaviour of his as a derangment, and he indeed has a predilection to carry out his arcane ideations, when he insists finding evidence of some greater plan or intelligence in the local environmen or behind a set of happening or events. Even if he can't help there on the field, these excursions and mind exercises makes him at least more focused on real problems that affect Soul Society from whithin. Background Kyokko is the son and first child and heir apparent of His Grace, the Duke Nōrishin, the Patriach of the Nōrishin clan, and his spouse, Lady Yōkō Nōrishin. By merit of being the firstborn he is conferred the title "Prince" (諸侯 - Shokō), the style of address usually is "Prince" (as 王子 様 - Ōji Sama). Upbringing and education The Nōrishin clan's intense infuence among demon magicians and Kidō enchanters has profoundly left its mark on Kyokko. He was raised according to the high standards fit for an aristocratic heir with rigorous home sshooling and training in various arts. Eventually he became a student of the Shin'ō Academy of which her father was a founding benefactor. His aptitude with Kidō showed great promise and Kyokko exceled in the art of Bakudō spells, while Hadō spells also came easy to use for him, he'd usually taken aback from their destructive nature. As much as he excelled in demon magic, he was less capable to fight with a sword or with or without a weapon altogeter. He graduated without martial arts exams, presumably with the amenity of being a founder's and a noble's son. He however started his studies whitout the aim to become a Shinigami. It was not the way of the Nōrishin, who preferred magical arts over those of martial, after all. Learning from the Shinigami and with the future generation of them made him knowledgeable enough to judge and read them well though. The clan's Marquise, Hasu no Hana Nōrishin engaged from her early childhood to Akeno Ryōdoji, an heir of another grat noble family. As she ranked higher in her family that her groom was in his own, it was him who moved in with the family of the bride (at least for a time). Following their marriage Hasu no Hana was assingned to carry out some public functions on behalf of the clan. Such as to congratulate various children for attaining the clans special grant for their mental and spiritual excellence proven in earlier tests. Some were sponsored to attend the Shin'ō Academy yet some were afforded special accolade and "adopted" by the clan. During an unannounced visit - being already a member-in-law of the Nōrishin family - that Akeno planned to pleasantly surprise Hasu no Hana he vitnessed his fiancee performing a dance with adopted children in the inner garden of the Nōrishin Manor (where he actually still had no dispensation to be), and also seen what he believed Hasu no Hana killing each of the children at a given step with a Kidō spell that disperses them. Shocked and distraught the youth instantly got to the maid queationing her aboninable conduct. Hasu no Hana was of surprised to see his fiancee, as she did not expected a visit from him. She said it is not what it may seem like. The children were in fact old Souls who died as children and in their last incarnation lived innocent lives and were shepherded to the Nōrishin grant and Manor as they were deemed to transcend Akeno frustrated in firm disbelief stomed out, saying he will warn the other houses. He only attempted to, though, as the Duke Nōrishin appeared and put the boy into stasis with his Seishonhogo. Of course it was only a matter of time before the Ryōdoji family tured to Nōrishin about their missing son. Akeno was able to utter a quick message to his family through ann instant Bakudō sepell. They calaimed that the Nōrishin are practicing Kuchiyose (口寄せ, Necromancy), and are trafficking souls back and forth fro the Reitoro, and Akeno revealed their dealing so they took care of him, and demanded justisce. The Duke Nōrishin however said that Akeno is merely held in stasis lest causing grave misuderstanding. The Ryōdoji asnwered that unlike the Nōrishin they have nothing to hide and threatened to put the "Demon magicians" to an end if they did not hand over the boy and confess their foul deeds to all of Soul Society and be banished. The Duke Nōrishin released Akeno form stasis who in his confusion ran away and grabbed Hasu No Hana along with him. Her brother Prince Kyokko Nōrishin took after them. Some of the Ryōdoji started chasing them, while the rest tried to subdue the Duke Nōrishin. The misunderstanding escalated to open warfare and Ryōdoji retainers started fights with Nōrishin retainers all across the Seireitei. The chaos was only ended after the Duke presented Royal Writs of Transition for the Souls that Hasu no Hana allegedly murdered on the family grounds. The Ryōdoji brought great shame upon themselves for their impetulence and violent ignorance and were stripped of their greater noble status to what they reacted with utter distaste with the values of Soul Society and still insisted having having revenge over the officials and clans responsible for their downfall. Ultimately theys were sentenced to exile to the Dangai - where they were to supposedly perish. Marquise Hasu no Hana and Prince Kyokko were subject to a contingency spell placed upon Akeno Ryōdoji by their father earlier. As they crossed the confines of the Nōrishin Manor, they were all engulfed in another stasis field. The Duke Nōrishin managed to remove both of his children from the field but it took 1000 years to dispel the effect. Akeno was spared humiliation and exile - that his family was sentenced with, by still being held in stasis at the Nōrishin Manor. Officially Hasu no Hana is divorced from his former husband - thus alienating her from the dishonor of his clan. Grief Not much more than about a century ago his mother fell victim to an assault inside Seireitei. The demise of the clan's Lady was a great loss for the clan, the family and for her son above question. The desperate situation with all the other ill and ominous happenings showed him that what was in performance behind all is the very same phenomenon that was a hidden decay in Soul Society moral integrity and system of regulations. It took more than a century for the truth to be revealed, that the tragic incident was an encounter with one of spiritual anomalies created by Sōsuke Aizen related to his Hōgyoku and Hollowfication experiments, and that Lady Yōkō's own spiritual power vanished and her soul parted from actual existence - to the Reitoro. A Wise Man After the massacre of the Central 46 was revealed on the 6th August 2002, and the reformation of the judicial and govrnmental organization became underway Kyokko was nominated as a wise man for one of the fourty seats and eventually was elected to be a member of the newly formed Central 46. Up to this day he is operating with his colleagues with the mandate given to him by the Soul King himself to govern the Soul Society in his stead. Some say her sister, Hasu no Hana Nōrishin got the permission to found her new experimental Kidō Corps Psychological Operations Unit much to his lobby-work and shrewd agency. Either way the funding of the Psychological Operations Unit is expected to fall on to the shoulders of Hasu no Hana or more likely in her stead to the Nōrishin clan's coffers. Even Kyokko himself often accompanied with Kidō Psy Ops around town, especially during his undercover excursions to Rukongai - of course undercover. Nōrishin-owned Heikō (平衡 - Equilibrium) Reishi Re-Cycling Enterprise is operated by his father, the Duke himself, but the business receives proper care from the authority's level to perform smoothly by Kyokko's doing. No better input exists to surevy the health of a society than to knowing what they throw in to the dump, that is certainly above question. And due to the secret technique of the clan mere trash, which is also composed out of Reishi - as anything in Soul Society - is distilled and sublimated in to pure spiritual substance. No wonder the Nōrishin clan has the Lotus as the symbol in their mon. A beautiful, flowering entity that grows out of the mud. Much like Seireitei out of Rukongai, or like the Nōrishin themselves out of all the citizens of Soul Society. Kyokko delights in letting others see the analogy. Following the Quincy Blood War Prince Kyokko exited the gates of a virtually unscathed reappearing Nōrishin Palace and with an entourage of Kidō Corps Psychological Operations Unit at his side was escorted to the Central 46 Compound - with only the Psy Ops returing. Soon the Central 46 apperared to be functionally established one again and begun issuing bulletins legal amendments and edicts. Official records following the events and the outcome of the Quincy Blood War state that the Royal Guard defended the Soul King and repelled the Wandenreich's invasion rather than the Gotei 13. Also while traditionally they weren't sanctioned to directly regulate the Shin'ō Academy new edicts passed about the building of Shinigami ordains six years to complete the courses for students, and additionally, last-year students are inducted into the Gotei 13 as apprentices where they have to perform tasks and duties of Shinigami to get experience for when they officially join - basically requiering internship - as a means to supplement the heavy losses each Division has suffered during the recent war. Powers & Abilities Inner Light: Kyokko is guided by his inner light of certitude, that literally sheds light on to the resolution of even very complex situations. Guided by resplendent and clear logic, he is able to see the thruth even in the darkest corners of figmented and twisted truth, burning away corruption and fouled sense. Kyokko can have also daylight vision anytime as per the "physical" aspect of this light, but also possesses true sight to see past very powerful illusions as per its "figurative" aspect. Another interesting feature of his inner light is to take on the ethereal form of light, either shining or not. In such a form he is not susceptible to "physical" damage (material and spiritual included), yet also unable to interact with the "physical" world, aside of floating about. Keen Intellect: Kyokko possesses a highly capable cognitive agility. If tension arises or in peril, he has shown himself able to respond to new developments and act accordingly to those. Hes natural intelligence was many time proven by his ability to overcome difficult situations with prudence and pormpt execution following quick deliberation. Great Spiritual Power: Kyokko was born with an above average spiritual level as is not uncommon among the newborns of higher noble families. Over centuries of disciplined training he has achieved the spiritual power level correspondent to seatedd Shinigami or Kidō Corps offiers. He may have equal spiritual power with his sister, still both of theirs are considered to be dwarfed by their father's power. Kidō Expert: He is proficient in Kidō, very knowledgeable with both Bakudō and Hadō spells and can perform low to mid level spells without incantations. With the Nōrishin clan's collection of demon magic techniqes throughout meillennia and being an able leraner and wielder his skill is comparable with a Kidō Corps officer. As fit as it is with his approch to demon magic, Kyokko developed some light-based spells over the past centuries. 'Seishinhogo' Instead of a Zanpakuto members of the Nōrishin family possess a Seishinhogo (保護精神 Spririt Guardian). Within a Seishinhogo there resides a sentient and intelligent Spirit with its own personality. These inventive items' core function resembles much to how a Zanpakuto is related to it's master. Although this to be said, Sinnōri doesn't consider themselves spirit warriors or Shinigami, that is why their combat measure tools manifest as decorative objects or jewels rather than blades. Inherently not meat for offense the Seishinhogo enhances defensive, abjuring magical, and intellectual measures. However the differences end there. Their powers can be activated utilizing command words, very much resembling to the way of how a Zanpakuto is "relased" by a Shinigami and how it is pulled in to the world of souls or that of the living. Seishinhogo are esssentially not Asauchi 'forged' by Ōetsu Nimaiya but are thought to be spirits bound by and to the Knowledge tool (知具 - Chi-gu) said to be placed under the protection of the Nōrishin clan. Kōsen(光線 幕, Ray of Light) is the name of Kyokko's Seishinhogo. When dormant it takes the form of a gold hairpin set on to the bunned high tail of his hair. According to his master's point of view, Kōsen has part of his personality sealed away in the spirit form it manifests in his "inner world". As a spirit, Kōsen takes the form of a bright, winged, androgynous spirit. The upper part of the face is hidden under a cowl, and the head altogether is enwreated in a solar halo, giving the spirit a general angelic, yet distantly foreboding apperarence. Kōsen speaks in a somewhat deep voice, and in an indifferent, emottionless manner. Kyokko theorizes that it is irrelevant to associate Spirits with definite gender unless one or another is tangibly picked or its pricipia are shown by one. [[Shikai|'Shikai']]: It is activated with the command phrase "Shine through". When active, Kōsen glows with golden light on Kyokko's head. It changes neither size nor form, just glows with a welcoming and sometimes shimmering light. Shikai Special Ability: The special ability of Kōsen is to allow Kyokko to utilize Clairvoyance and True Sight. He is able to comprehend and solve even complex puzzeles and twisted situations with wat seems sheer serendipity. He is also able to see past powerful illusions, and overcome halucinations. Another special ability is the dispersed Light Form. This allows Kyokko to transcend the bonds of the "physically" bound reality and turn in to an ethereal aurora. This light phenomenon can not be attacked by "physical" means, but also he can not interact with the physical world (material and/or spiritual). He can emit light if he wishes to, but by shrinking its magnitude he can turn virtually undetectable as well. The abilities, including immaterialization is limited only to Kyokko. This makes him unable to make others hardy towards illusions, or clairvoyant but can warn others of dangers and protect them by other means. Light form also only applies to his body and soul, actual outfit and small belongings can be dispersed in to light and reformed again however. Category:Soul Society Category:Seireitei Category:Kido-Type Category:Central 46 Category:Souls